


$300 Style

by esteefee, mischief5



Series: Declassification [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Declassification, Digital Art, Gen, Humor, Manip, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief5/pseuds/mischief5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Declassification continues...John makes the cover of GQ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	$300 Style

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Tale of the Seven Waiters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924623) by [esteefee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee). 



[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/esteefee/14783436/129294/129294_original.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Quotes from the [Feb '09 Issue of GQ](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/_-yXNl0C0z7w/Sv2cO7O9y8I/AAAAAAAAA6Y/9i8piMqE3nc/s1600/lebron-+gq+%28feb+%2709%29.jpg). Photo credit NBC.


End file.
